Wait For Me My Love
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Rukia, Pasti! Aku Berjanji" "Saat kita bertemu kembali, akan kupastikan tidak akan pernah ada hujan dan perpisahan lagi." for ichiruki celebration days!


Ayayayayayay…..

Ruu datang dengan ke gajeannya setelah beberapa lama hilang di dunia ke Fanfic Bleach'an…

Ruu kuangeeeeen banget sama senpai-senpai penghuni Fandom Bleach…

HIkzzzz…..Hikzzzz….

Ad ayang kangen Ruu gak? *plakk! Mana mungkin ada authnor gaje!*

Okay, Fic ini merupakan sequel dari Fic Farewell My Love dan Prequel dari Fic ruu selanjutnya…

Fic ini juga untuk meramaikan ICHIRUKI Celebration Day!

Jadi silahkan menikmati * udah kaya makan ajah!*

Please untuk semua para reader, ruu tidak menerima FLAME kay,,,,

Kritikan sangat diperlukan, tapi bukan FLAME yak!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Wait For Me, My Love

Summary : _"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Rukia, Pasti! Aku Berjanji" "Saat kita bertemu kembali, akan kupastikan tidak akan pernah ada hujan dan perpisahan lagi."_

Desclaimer: Sayangnya walaupun jerit-jerit, nangis kejer ataupun ngancem si akang Tite dengan bunuh diri di pohon toge, gak bakal mempan deh.

Pairing : Ichigo X Rukia

_Rukia…_

_Rukia?_

_Apa kau bisa mendengarku?_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah kau bahagia disana?_

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana…_

_Dan selalu bahagia._

_Hei Rukia…_

_Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu._

_Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari, setiap saat aku bisa. _

_Apa kau memikirkanku juga?_

_Pernahkah kau memikirkanku?_

_Kuharap kau juga memikirkanku walau tak sebanyak aku memikirkanmu._

_Kau tau, aku sangat tersiksa selama satu tahun ini. _

_Hell, kau tak bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya diriku selama ini._

_Sejak aku tak bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Sejak aku tak bisa mendengar ocehanmu tentang 'Chaaaapppymu' itu. Sejak aku tak pernah mendengar lagi kau membangga-banggakan 'Nii-sama mu'. Sejak aku tak bisa berdebat denganmu yang sangat keras kepala. Sejak aku tak pernah kembali mendengar seseorang memanggilku "Strawberry". Sejak aku tak pernah merasakan lagi seseorang yang begitu percaya denganku dan tak pernah sekalipun meragukanku. _

_Sejak kau menghilang dihadapanku. Sejak kau tak pernah ada di hadapanku lagi._

_Sejak aku kehilangan kekuatan shinigamiku. _

_Aku harus berpura-pura kuat didepan teman-teman dan keluargaku. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakan sikapku dan membuat mereka sedikit menyadarinya. _

_Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berpura-pura saja. Berpikir "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah hal ini yang selalu kuinginkan"_

"_Hidup normal…"_

_Terus berpikir seperti itu,_

_Camkan dalam otakmu, Kurosaki Ichigo!_

_Mungkin, aku bisa untuk terus membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir seperti itu. Dan seperti biasa, aku bersiikap tak peduli._

_Tapi, apakah aku bisa terus bersikap kau ada disampingku, Rukia?_

_Ternyata, banyak hal yang kubenci darimu._

_Kau selalu tau jika aku berbohong. Kau selalu tau kalau aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau selalu tau kalau aku sedang terlibat masalah. Dan kau selalu tau bagaimana cara membantuku. _

_Dan aku sangat membenci itu._

_Aku membencimu karena itu semua._

_Kau membuatku seperti orang tak berdaya. Mungkin itu benar. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa_

_Tanpamu…_

_Aku hanya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Siswa SMA biasa…_

_Manusia biasa,,,,_

_Tanpamu,_

_Aku bukan siapa-siapa_

_Kau selalu tau diriku,_

_Mengerti diriku_

_Kau memahami seluk beluk yang ada di diriku._

_Lebih dari diriku sendiri_

_Dan yang paling penting,_

_Kau tak pernah meninggalkanku,_

_Selalu ada disampingku saat aku memerlukanmu…_

_Berada disampingku…_

_Hingga aku lupa, sejak kapan kita terus bersama seperti ini. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan adanya dirimu disampingku._

_Hingga saat kita berpisah, aku tak bisa menerimanya._

_Dan bodohnya diriku, aku berpura-pura untuk,_

_Terbiasa tanpa dirimu_

_Tanpa dirimu, Rukia…_

_Aku bukannya tidak mau teman-temanku mencoba membantuku maupun melihat sisi lemah yang ada pada diriku, tapi…_

_Jujur aku sangat kecewa ketika aku harus kehilangan kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang disekitarku terlebih lagi,, _

_Kehilangan kekuatan untuk terus bersama dirimu, Rukia._

_Aku kecewa dan sangat menyesal._

_Betapa lemahnya diriku hingga tak bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi._

_Aku lemah,_

_Lemah_

_Aku terus mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa ini. Mencoba membuang semua agar aku lupa. Lupa bahwa dulu aku seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan dan seorang…_

_Shinigami _

_Tapi semakin lama aku melupakanya, aku semakin menyesalinya. _

_Untungnya, teman-teman dan keluargaku tak pernah menyinggung hal ini. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka. Mungkin mereka mengerti betapa sulitnya aku menghadapi dan mencoba menerima hal ini._

_Namun beberapa hari yang lalu Keigo menyinggung dirimu, Rukia. Ia bertanya kepadaku, apakah tidak baik jika kau menjengukku. Dan juga apakah aku tidak kesepian. Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Otomatis aku langsung menjawab kalau kau bukan perwakilan kota karakura sehingga kau tak ada kewajiban untuk menjenggukku. Dan aku juga tidak kesepian._

_Tapi itu semua hanya kebohongan…_

_Hanya pura-pura,_

_Pura-pura tak peduli,_

_Lagi…_

_Sedangkan dalam hatikku, aku selalu berharap jika kau selalu datang menjengukku. Setiap hari aku mencoba untuk terlihat tegar agar jika kau menjengukku kau tidak mencemaskan keadaanku. _

_Aku juga selalu berpikir kalau kau selalu memperhatikanku dan mengwasiku dari jauh. Walalupun ini bukan kenyataan, namun dengan berpikir seperti itu membuatku senang dan tidak kesepian. Hanya dengan memikirkan kalau kau selalu melihatku, membuatku bahagia dan aku tak meminta hal yang lebih dari ini._

_Dan disaat aku mulai tidak mengharapkan apapun dan mulai menerima jika aku adalah manusia biasa. _

_Mereka datang, Rukia._

_Mereka mencoba membantuku untuk mengembalikan kekuatan shinigamiku._

_Aku sangat terkejut. _

_Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka ingin mengembalikan kekuatanku, dan aku tak peduli. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menerima tawaran mereka begitu saja. Bukannya aku percaya dengan mereka, namun jika itu akan mengembalikan kekuatanku, kekuatan untuk melindungi teman-temanku, dan untuk dapat melihatmu lagi….._

_Pasti_

_Pasti aku akan kulakukan,_

_Apapun itu,_

_Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menepati janjiku padamu…_

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Rukia, Pasti! Aku Berjanji"_

_Dan aku harap ketika kekuatanku kembali, kau Rukia…_

_Adalah orang pertama yang kulihat…_

_Karena kau _

_Adalah orang yang telah menghilangkan hujan dihatiku._

_Kau_

_Seorang shinigami yang membuat hidup seorang pelajar SMA biasa berubah dan menemukan arti hidupnya._

_Kau adalah orang yang memberikan aku kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi._

_Dan,_

_Kau_

_Seorang wanita yang kucintai…_

_Satu-satunya yang kucintai, dan tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun._

"_Saat kita bertemu kembali, akan kupastikan tidak akan pernah ada hujan dan perpisahan lagi."_

THE ENDD,,,,,

Gimana? Gimana?

Aneh? Gaje?

Maafkan Ruu jika Sequelnya kurang memuaskan

Ruu udah lama gak buat fic jadi, chemistry nya agak berkurang *lebay mode on*

Horay…..

Ayoooo…

Klik

Review this chapter!


End file.
